Bardock the Super Saiyan (Alt)
by Goku91898
Summary: An alternate story of how Bardock got to the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bardock into the Future?!**

*So Frieza thought we were getting to strong! Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood! So this is what its come to, this is how we're rewarded for our hard work! My crew, Borgos, Fasha, Yugesh...I promise somehow I'll get them for this Yugesh! We'll meet again my friends, sooner or later we'll meet again* I thought "MWAHAHAHA!" Chilled laughed "Haaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed turning into a Super Saiyan, you know the rest if you've seen the movie. After my fight with Chilled I walked off into the sunset after saying goodbye to Barry, he was a good kid and his father was a nice man too, they both tried to help me after the way I treated them. I'll take this as a lesson, even people with cold hearts can be changed by the actions of one good soul, once I was out of sight, a giant red energy ball appeared and hit me, it was just like Chilled and Frieza's Deathball but weaker, it was just enough to kill me though since I was exhausted and in my normal state again. Or so I thought as I opened my eyes I saw a curved ceiling and I looked around, I was bandaged and on someone's couch in a small house, there was a boy in the room who looked just like my son, but I'm not gonna jump to conclusions "Hey Kid? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked him "My name's Goten, and your in my house" he answered. "Well Goten, how did I get to your house?" I asked "Well, my brother and I were training in the woods and I found you lying there unconscious, so I got my brother and we brought you here, my Mom was the one who bandaged you" Goten explained "Well Goten, tell your mom and brother I said thank you but I must be going" I said getting up and heading to the door. I then felt an aching pain in my ear, someone was squeezing it "No you don't mister, your lying down and resting" the woman ordered "But I need to stop Frieza from killing my race!" I yelled, the woman suddenly stopped "Frieza has been dead for about a decade, I'm Chi-Chi by the way" the woman explained. I was shocked by the news at first but then I remembered the vision of Kakarot facing and killing Frieza "Fine I'll rest, my name is Bardock by the way, I'm a Saiyan" I introduced "A Saiyan huh?" Chi-Chi said in a weird tone "What? You don't believe me?" I asked "No, I do believe you, I'm married to a Saiyan after all and my son here is a half Saiyan" Chi-Chi replied.

"Well, could I at least venture this Planet, whatever its called" I requested "Ugh, It's called Earth and fine you can look around the Planet, but you're not flying yourself, I'll have a friend fly you around so you can relax your wounds" Chi-Chi groaned "Alright, wake me when your friend gets here" I agreed. Hours after I fell asleep, Chi-Chi woke me up since her friend was there "Bardock, this is my friend Bulma, she is the one who will be flying you around" Chi-Chi introduced "Shall we get started?" Bulma asked. I just nodded and followed her to her 'jet' as she called it "First let's start at my house, Capsule Corp" Bulma said turning in the direction of her home. Once we landed I saw giant dome buildings, I also saw a group of people heading inside in suits "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm having a party today," Bulma said "Would you like to come?" Bulma asked "I don't see why not" I accepted. "Great! Its starting in 30 minutes" Bulma answered gesturing for me to follow her inside, so I did, I sat at a table alone and waited for the party to start. Then 'guests' as she called them started to arrived and come into the room I was waiting in, they kept their distance from me except Goten who was eager about something. "Bardock, I have a question" Goten said "What?" I asked "Can you go Super Saiyan?" Goten asked "Yes" I answered "Show me!" he demanded "Alright" I agreed, then I stood up, I was a lot taller than him in height, and I prepared to concentrate on becoming a Super Saiyan again, I tried remembering my fallen comrades and Frieza's face, and it worked, no one noticed except Goten who was watching me constantly "Awesome!" Goten shouted, I then turned back to normal and sat back down "There you go kid" I said "You know, you look like my dad" Goten commented "That's because he's a Saiyan, Saiyan's usually look alike" I told him "Oh" Goten nodded.

Then music began to play and I found it both catchy and annoying at the same time, I saw plenty of people on the dance floor and many on the side line. I also saw my eldest grandson dancing with a girl and he saw me looking at him so I gave him a funny look as in under the impression that they were a couple, the girl looked at me too and began to talk to him "Is that your dad?" she asked "No, I don't really know who he is" he replied continuing to dance, then Chi-Chi got on the dance floor and did some weird form of Ti-Chi "Boooooo!" I booed from the side lines "Oh yeah! If you think you're so good then why don't you dance!" she yelled at me "Alright" I agreed and went to the dance floor and did some Saiyan dancing which was similar to what these Earthlings call 'Break Dancing', I do not understand the name that's just what they called it, I was appluaded for my dancing skills even though on Planet Vegeta I was the worst dancer there, "Bravo!" Bulma clapped, I in the mean time spotted Prince Vegeta so I went over to him "It's been a while Prince Veggie, I'd say since you were about 8 years old" I greeted, Vegeta got a little annoyed at me calling him Veggie "How'd you know Vegeta's nickname?" Bulma asked while laughing at the display "Its what everyone used to call him back on Planet Vegeta" I replied laughing as well "Woman! Where is Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma "Woah! Woah! Woah! You all know Kakarot!" I questioned "Yes" Vegeta replied "What's a Kakarot? Is that something you eat?" Goten asked "It's a Saiyan name" Vegeta answered "Where is he! Where is Kakarot!" I demanded shaking Vegeta "You know Goku, Bardock?" Bulma questioned "Who's Goku! I'm talking about Kakarot!" I yelled "Goku is Kakarot nitwit!" she yelled back "How do you know Goku!" she asked again "I'm his father!" I shouted back my answer. What A Twist!  
**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Your Son?!**

"Goku's your son?!" they all shouted "Yes! You should have seen it through the resemblance! The only one's who were catching on were Goten and Vegeta!" I yelled "Now where is Kakarot!" I demanded to know getting slightly pissed "We don't know!" Bulma replied "You people know something about my son, so I suggest you start talking before I do something drastic!" I yelled with an angry look on my face. My power was out of control, but I was just really angry I couldn't see my son, "Bardock! Just calm down! I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Chi-Chi yelled, just then Kakarot popped in with instant transmission. "Are you guys alright?" Goku asked "We're fine" they replied "If you want to get to them then you have to go through me!" Goku yelled, I was just completely frozen once I saw his face, he look exactly like me except he didn't have a scar, I just launched at him and hugged him tightly. "Um, Chi-Chi why is this stranger hugging me?" Goku asked "He's your father Goku" Chi-Chi replied "My Father?!" Goku yelled "Yep! I'm your father!" I answered with a grin on my face and I was also crying, but then I collapsed from my wounds and blacked out, "Dad!" Goku yelled "Grampa!" Goten yelled, they put me on the couch and Bulma looked at my wounds "It'll take a while for these to heal" Bulma concluded "No it won't" I interrupted, I then pulled out a bottle and poured a few drops of it on my wounds, then they instantly healed "Let me see that!" Bulma yelled snatching the bottle from me "That's the stuff us Saiyans use to heal our wounds" I explained "Amazing! You don't mind if I keep and mass produce it do you?" Bulma asked "Knock yourself out" I said, as in yes, "Why do you want her to knock herself out Dad?" Goku asked "Oh man, its an expression you idiot! As in go ahead!" I yelled at him, Kakarot began to frown and fake cry "You're a terrible actor Kakarot" I sighed "Eh, had to try" Goku shrugged "How were you able to put up with this for so long?" I whispered to Bulma "You get used to it" she whispered back "Grampa you should join the tournament today!" Goten interrupted "Is it knockout or death?" I asked, I've been in both types "Knockout" the girl with Gohan nervously replied "Alright, I'll join" I agreed "Yay!" Goten cheered.

"Gohan, who's this girl with you? Is she your girlfriend?" I teased, Gohan's face turned red "She's...my friend Videl" he answered "Suuuure, your 'Friend' Videl" I put air quotes on the word friend, "When's this damn Tournament start?" I asked "Ten minutes" Goten answered "Ten minutes?!" the group yelled "I'll go there then once I'm there, Kakarot can use that instant transmission technique to get you all there. Peace!" I said then I flew off at top speed, it only took me about a minute or two to get there, Kakarot sensed that I was there so he enacted his part of the plan, we made it to the sign ups just in time "Goku! Baby! Its been so long since I've seen you here!" a man with blonde hair yelled walking up to Kakarot "Are all these people with you?" he asked "Yep!" Goku nodded "Great the more the merrier am I right!" the man said "But, uh, have you always had that ring above your head?" he asked "Actually I got this after I died, so I keep this as long as I'm dead" Goku explained, the man just stared blankly for a few seconds "Well you've never been wrong before, so why start doughting you now, but it was you who defeated Cell right, come on I know it was you" the man said "Hehehe" Goku laughed "Who's Cell?" I asked Kakarot after the man walked away "He is the one who caused my death, but Gohan defeated him long ago" Goku explained to me "Oh" I just nodded "Alright! Let the qualifiers begin! This year its depended on punching strength!" the Announcer yelled into a microphone, we all made it into the Tournament and headed to the Junior Tournament to watch Goten and Trunks, I took a nap and missed the entire Junior Tournament "Bardock!" Bulma shouted in my ear "What!" I shouted back "The Junior Tournament is over, Trunks won." Bulma told me "Okay, then lets head to the real Tournament" I said getting up


End file.
